Surprised present
by kimkcoi
Summary: the story was inspired from the song The man who cant be moved, it's about Lightist!


This is my first time in fanfiction also the first time posting story, so I can make a lot of mistakes in grammar also wrong words. Please forgive me! ^^

**Surprise present!**

Packing was the most boring things she hated in the world after reporting to the GC officer, specially, while her feeling and mind were still wondering if her decision was wrong after all. Looking outside, she remember her sweet sister, Serah, who was always make a hot chocolate cup for her after running outside which the cold rain and the wind wanted to blow her thin form. She kept telling a lie to herself that event without him, she could pass this horrible thing and smiled again but she felt so confused and doubted herself…

_**Flashback**_

_**-With all my honor, I have to say that you are the best soldier I haven't employed, your skills are perfect when to compare to my male soldier and I'm very pleased to have your loyal in my side. But…**_

_**She hated that word, the bad thing was always happened after THAT word, she should asked the god why the hell this word was created and make the heard suffer from the sadness.**_

_**-I'm a strong soldier so I can face every situation so you can straight to the subject specially, from your majesty.**_

_**She could see a small polite smile from the king but from her 6**__**th**__** sense, it was maybe the worst statement ever in her life. Closing her eyes is the best solution to avoid recognizing her changing emotion, which the king can see. A perfect plan! The king changed his emotion too quickly than she could imagined. His face become dark while his eyes looked threatened to kill someone.**_

_**-Your job is protecting the prince not to flirt with him and make him become more soft and forgettable person. Our country need a strong king to lead the people to brighten future not a lover boy who can absent his important meeting to visit his sick girlfriend. If you are still have your mind, then please, leave him alone. I can be sure to make something to provide your life better than you are having now. You get a good deal and I have a better king for our country. I'm too polite to give you such great offers like that so you should better take the deal or I will force with my ability as possible as I can.**_

Thinking about it made her feel exhausted. The king was right. She was so selfish to think only about her feeling without considering the country's situation. They were in deep dangerous after a press let the whole world know a great secret that their land was keeping the final crystal. A war will be definitely happened even she could go there and fought for him, for her land but it seemed not good enough to keep the land survive like it did before. 3 days ago, she made a phone call to her boyfriend and wanted a special valentine's day to celebrate 2 year dating. Of course, he said yes not for only their dating but running away from paper work and strict dad was sound good. Taking a good look on the ring, she cleared her pang pink hair to have a good look on her ring, their ring on her hand. The mission should be finished successful without failure. She checked again her surprise present for Noctis in her bag and made sure it would be there until it would be ready to showed him. She looked around her room once again and stepped out of the room, where she could remember how sweet time their love was showed in there. It was not good to recall all those cherry memory back at this time but at least, she didn't regret it.

10 am, in the centre rail station of the capital. The rain had stopped for 15'.The sun is showing with sunny ray over the scene, but unsuitable for her tragic mission. The passengers were hurry in preparing their long trip except her. She leaned on one of the wall and watched the movement of people like the last time she could live in this world.. She was still swim in her cloudy dream then someone's arm graphed her waist from the behind.

-Someone bored my girlfriend, didnt it?

-No, not at all

The boy was wearing a hoodie and jean, so he could cover his face with his grey scarf. That was famous people's life. His eyes were so sweet for her. She could pretty sure that other girls would be dead to smell his scent, touch his face, or lean on his chest to feel his heart thumping fast.

-Your eyes are so careless, I can see that. Did my old man say something stupid to you again?

His voice brought her back to the reality. End of the thinking.

-100% , no!

She shook her head. A lie would be a perfect tool if the talker don't show their real emotion on their faces and to be honest. That was her first lesson when she still in army before moving to work for GC. She thanked for those skills because they helped her a lot to get success in her job

-Then Why? Your face is so scared for me. Seem like you want to break my handsome face.

Ignoring the last sentence, she considered if she should tell him about her surprise present.

-Because…. Never mind. Have u packed all your things for 4 days trip? I don't want to be your babysister for 4 days, and that will ruin my whole vacation.

-Uhm… you remind me something very important. I forgot my old man in my home, so is that ok for you?

She smiled a little because his face was so kute when he made a joke about his dad. He surely get his sense of humor from his deceased mom.

-I will go to buy tickets, wait for me here. If you get lost just meet the blue officer guy over there and tell them your name so they can announce on their systems, which is easy for me to find you back, ok ?

She was going to punch him but not faster than his movement. She sighed. Typical Noctis.

The train was running, the beauty of the modern city was replaced by the green hill with yellow sunflower. She felt very depressed because she knew that, the next stop train would be the last place they have already dated but seeing his happiness was good enough to erase her sadness. Noct seemed realize something not right about her fake smile. Like always, she hide it very well. He loved everything about her but not that attitude, he decided to give Ligh a time to think well before she could tell him everything. The whole trip should be the best moment in their lives but now it ruined because of her secret. Silent was still on until the train stopped.

"Now, it's all your decision. Think about his future! Don't feel terrible. He is a good guy. He has Ignis, Glad and moron Promp. He can go over this and forget me in next 4 months. He has a huge crazy girls around his place which means he soon find his true love once more."

She thought on her head but her eyes kept look her boyfriend. Noct received a strange messenger from her eyes. "It'll be bad now". He swallowed hard and pretended with a sunny smile, which he learnt from his blonde friend, Promp.

- Anything you want me to do? If you are going to break up with me, I can't do it

He joked again with a puppy eyes. This would be cheer her up like always He wasn't good at read girl minds, specially, when his girlfriend was an unpredictable soldier.

-Im so hungry! Can any gentlemen here can go and buy for me a hot dog? Some very good, handsome boy!

-Well then my lady, what will I get after I find some food for you!

-A big surprise you ever have! – She said with a mystery snicker and that was a good push for him

Looking her poor lover running to the canteen, her smile was gone, she stood up and took her things, her present was secretly put in his bags. Next, she hid herself by following a big man. Her first process in this mission was not to let him see her. She glanced once again her prince and mumbled: "I know you will be a good husband, a clever king in the future". And she turned her head away and disappeared in the crowd. Tears are on her face

The prince was still happy with the treasure being hold by his left hand. Soon, he would find out the answer why Ligh was so strange today! With his confidence, he walked fast to their seats and he realized that Ligh was gone. He ran to the seat quickly and took a good look from the seat to the package on above their seats. Empty! He stood there for a long time until the announcer said the train would be moved for 3'. Confused, worried, disappointed and other emotions were mixing in his head. He stared thinking:" Where is Ligh? Where will she go? Why did she do this to me? Am I good enough for her?..."

He tried to called her but her phone was out of network. Something wrong with her from the beginning. He should have known that.

"She can't be go far now, I still have time to get her back". He told himself to calm the bad feeling in his stomach.

He took his luggage fast and run out of the train. 2 and a half minute, he ran and ran as fast as his eye looked for her. From the entrance of the station to the canteen, every centimes was searching but no sign of her. The train moved and left 2 passengers in train stop. A boy sat on waiting chair with a bag of food in his left hand, some messy luggage lying on the floor, his breath was quick, he sweated over his grey t shirt but his eyes looked in nowhere and the girl, who went with him, was gone! That's her surprise present for celebrating 2 year dating.

The weather was changing. It was raining!


End file.
